The present invention relates generally to flash memory cell devices and more specifically, to improvements in pre-charge reading methods for reading a charge previously stored in a dual bit dielectric memory cell structure.
Conventional floating gate flash memory types of EEPROMs (electrically erasable programmable read only memory), utilize a memory cell characterized by a vertical stack of a tunnel oxide (SiO2), a polysilicon floating gate over the tunnel oxide, an interlayer dielectric over the floating gate (typically an oxide, nitride, oxide stack), and a control gate over the interlayer dielectric positioned over a crystalline silicon substrate. Within the substrate are a channel region positioned below the vertical stack and source and drain diffusions on opposing sides of the channel region.
The floating gate flash memory cell is programmed by inducing hot electron injection from the channel region to the floating gate to create a non volatile negative charge on the floating gate. Hot electron injection can be achieved by applying a drain to source bias along with a high control gate positive voltage. The gate voltage inverts the channel while the drain to source bias accelerates electrons towards the drain. The accelerated electrons gain 5.0 to 6.0 eV of kinetic energy which is more than sufficient to cross the 3.2 eV Si-SiO2 energy barrier between the channel region and the tunnel oxide. While the electrons are accelerated towards the drain, those electrons which collide with the crystalline lattice are re-directed towards the Si-SiO2 interface under the influence of the control gate electrical field and gain sufficient energy to cross the barrier.
Once programmed, the negative charge on the floating gate disburses across the semi conductive gate and has the effect of increasing the threshold voltage of the FET characterized by the source region, drain region, channel region, and control gate. During a xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d of the memory cell, the programmed state (e.g. negative charge stored on the gate), or the non-programmed state (e.g. neutral charge stored on the gate) of the memory cell can be detected by detecting the magnitude of the current flowing between the source and drain at a predetermined control gate voltage.
More recently dielectric memory cell structures have been developed. A conventional array of dielectric memory cells 10a-10f is shown in cross section in FIG. 1. Each dielectric memory cell is characterized by a vertical stack of an insulating tunnel layer 18, a charge trapping dielectric layer 22, an insulating top oxide layer 24, and a polysilicon control gate 20 positioned on top of a crystalline silicon substrate 15. Each polysilicon control gate 20 may be a portion of a polysilicon word line extending over all cells 10a-10f such that all of the control gates 20a-20g are electrically coupled.
Within the substrate 15 is a channel region 12 associated with each memory cell 10 that is positioned below the vertical stack. One of a plurality of bit line diffusions 26a-26g separate each channel region 12 from an adjacent channel region 12. The bit line diffusions 26 form the source region and drain region of each cell 10. This particular structure of a silicon channel region 22, tunnel oxide 12, nitride 14, top oxide 16, and polysilicon control gate 18 is often referred to as a SONOS device.
Similar to the floating gate device, the SONOS memory cell 10 is programmed by inducing hot electron injection from the channel region 12 to the charge trapping dielectric layer 22, such as silicon nitride, to create a non volatile negative charge within charge traps existing in the nitride layer 22. Again, hot electron injection can be achieved by applying a drain-to-source bias along with a high positive voltage on the control gate 20. The high voltage on the control gate 20 inverts the channel region 12 while the drain-to-source bias accelerates electrons towards the drain region. The accelerated electrons gain 5.0 to 6.0 eV of kinetic energy which is more than sufficient to cross the 3.2 eV Si-SiO2 energy barrier between the channel region 12 and the tunnel oxide 18. While the electrons are accelerated towards the drain region, those electrons which collide with the crystalline lattice are re-directed towards the Si-SiO2 interface under the influence of the control gate electrical field and have sufficient energy to cross the barrier. Because the nitride layer stores the injected electrons within traps and is otherwise a dielectric, the trapped electrons remain localized within a drain charge storage region that is close to the drain region. For example, a charge can be stored in a drain bit charge storage region 16b of memory cell 10b. The bit line 26b operates as the source region and bit line 26c operates as the drain region. A high voltage may be applied to the channel region 20b and the drain region 26c while the source region 26b is grounded.
Similarly, a source-to-drain bias may be applied along with a high positive voltage on the control gate to inject hot electrons into a source charge storage region that is close to the source region. For example, grounding the drain region 26c in the presence of a high voltage on the gate 20b and the source region 26b may be used to inject electrons into the source bit charge storage region 14b. 
As such, the SONOS device can be used to store two bits of data, one in each of the source charge storage region 14 (referred to as the source bit) and the charge storage region 16 (referred to as the drain bit).
Due to the fact that the charge stored in the storage region 14 only increases the threshold voltage in the portion of the channel region 12 beneath the storage region 14 and the charge stored in the storage region 16 only increases the threshold voltage in the portion of the channel region 16 beneath the storage region 16, each of the source bit and the drain bit can be read independently by detecting channel inversion in the region of the channel region 12 between each of the storage region 14 and the storage region 16. To xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d the drain bit, the drain region is grounded while a voltage is applied to the source region and a slightly higher voltage is applied to the gate 20. As such, the portion of the channel region 12 near the source/channel junction will not invert (because the gate 20 voltage with respect to the source region voltage is insufficient to invert the channel) and current flow at the drain/channel junction can be used to detect the change in threshold voltage caused by the programmed state of the drain bit.
Similarly, to xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d the source bit, the source region is grounded while a voltage is applied to the drain region and a slightly higher voltage is applied to the gate 20. As such, the portion of the channel region 12 near the drain/channel junction will not invert and current flow at the source/channel junction can be used to detect the change in threshold voltage caused by the programmed state of the source bit.
In a typical flash memory array, the structure wherein each of multiple cells shares a common word line with adjacent cells creates a problem in reading each cell. For example, when reading bit 14b, the bit line 26b is grounded while a voltage is applied to bit line 26c and to the gate 20b. Current flow at the bit line 26c (representing electrons pulled from the grounded bit line 26b through the channel region 12b) is used to detect threshold voltage of the cell 10b to determine the programmed state of the source bit 14b. 
A problem is that because the gate 20b is coupled by the same wordline as gates 20c -20f, the gate 20c is also biased high. As such, a transient current may also flow into the bit line 26c through the cell 20c thereby causing a false read of the bit 14b. To prevent such a current flow, a pre-charge bias is typically applied to the bit line 26d. However, when gate is biased high, even a small difference in voltage between the bit line 26c and the bit line 26d can cause a current flow and a false read.
What is needed is an improved method for reading a dual bit dielectric memory cell that does not suffer the disadvantages of the known methodologies.
A first aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of detecting a charge stored on a source charge storage region of a first dual bit dielectric memory cell within an array of dual bit dielectric memory cells. The method comprises grounding a first bit line that forms a source junction with a channel region of the first memory cell. The channel region is to the right of first bit line. A high voltage is applied to a second bit line that forms a drain junction with the channel region and is positioned to the right of the channel region and separated from the first bit line only by the channel region. A high voltage is applied to a gate of the first memory cell. A third bit line, that is the next bit line to the right of the second bit line, is isolated such that its potential is effected only by its junctions with the a second channel region and a third channel region on opposing sides of the third bit line. A high voltage is applied to a pre-charge bit line that is to the right of the third bit line and current flow is detected at the second bit line.
In a first embodiment, the pre-charge bit line may be a fourth bit line that is the next bit line to the right of the third bit line and separated from the third bit line only by the third channel region.
The method may also comprise applying a high voltage to a second pre-charge bit line, the second pre-charge bit line being a fifth bit line that is the next bit line to the right of the fourth bit line and separated from the fourth bit line only by the fourth channel region.
In a second embodiment, the pre-charge bit line may be a fifth bit line. The method may comprise isolating a fourth bit line, that is the next bit line to the right of the third bit line, such that its potential is effected only by its junctions with the third channel region and a fourth channel region on opposing sides of the fourth bit line. The fifth bit line may be the next bit line to the right of the fourth bit line and separated from the fourth bit line only by the fourth channel region.
In this embodiment, the method may further comprise applying a high voltage to a second pre-charge bit line, the second pre-charge bit line being a sixth bit line that is the next bit line to the right of the fifth bit line.
A second aspect of the present invention is also to provide a method of detecting a charge stored in a charge storage region adjacent to a first bit line within an array of dual bit dielectric memory cells. The method comprises applying a positive voltage bias to a second bit line with respect to the first bit line. The second bit line is separated from the first bit line only by a first channel region that is positioned beneath the charge storage region. A positive voltage bias is applied to a word line with respect to the first bit line. The word line is positioned over the first channel region. A neutral voltage bias is applied to a pre-charge bit line with respect to the second bit line. The pre-charge bit line may separated from the second bit line by: i) a second channel region that is adjacent to the second bit line; ii) a third bit line that is adjacent to the second channel region; and iii) a third channel region that is adjacent to the third bit line. The third bit line may be isolated such that its potential is affected only by its junctions with each of the second channel region and the third channel region. Current flow is detected at the second bit line to determine the programmed state of the charge storage region.
The method may further comprise applying a neutral voltage bias to a second pre-charge bit line with respect to the second bit line. The second pre-charge bit line may be separated from the second bit line by: i) the second channel region that is adjacent to the second bit line; ii) the third bit line that is adjacent to the second channel region; iii) the third channel region that is adjacent to the third bit line; iv) the pre-charge bit line; and v) a fourth channel region that is adjacent to the pre-charge bit line.
In an alternative embodiment of the second aspect of the present invention, the pre-charge bit line may be separated from the second bit line by: i) a second channel region that is adjacent to the second bit line; ii) a third bit line that is adjacent to the second channel region; iii) a third channel region that is adjacent to the third bit line; iv) a fourth bit line that is adjacent to the third channel region, and v) a fourth channel region that is adjacent to the fourth bit line. In such embodiment, the method may further comprise isolating the fourth bit line such that its potential is effected only by its junctions with each of the third channel region and the fourth channel region.
The alternative embodiment method may further comprise applying a neutral voltage bias to a second pre-charge bit line with respect to the second bit line. The second pre-charge bit line may be separated from the second bit line by: i) the second channel region that is adjacent to the second bit line; ii) the third bit line that is adjacent to the second channel region; iii) the third channel region that is adjacent to the third bit line; iv) the fourth bit line that is adjacent to the third channel region; v) the fourth channel region that is adjacent to the fourth bit line; vi) the pre-charge bit line; and vii) a fifth channel region that is adjacent to the pre-charge bit line.
A third aspect of the present invention is to provide an array of dual bit dielectric memory cells. The array comprises a first bit line and a second bit line, positioned to the right of the first bit line, each of a first conductivity semiconductor. A first channel region of an opposite conductivity semiconductor is positioned between the first bit line and the second bit linexe2x80x94and forms a junction with each of the first bit line and the second bit line. A charge storage layer is positioned above the first channel region and separated from the first channel region by a first insulating barrier. A gate is positioned over the charge storage layer and separated from the charge storage layer by a second insulating barrier. A second channel region of the first conductivity semiconductor is positioned to the right of the second bit line and forms a junction with the second bit line, a third bit line of the first conductivity semiconductor is positioned to the right of the second channel region and forms a junction with the second channel region, a third channel region of the opposite conductivity semiconductor is positioned to the right of the third bit line and forms a junction with the third bit line, and a pre-charge bit line of the first conductivity semiconductor is positioned to the right of the third channel region. A word line control circuit operates to couple a high voltage to the gate and a bit line control circuit operates to: i) coupling the first bit line to ground; ii) couple a high voltage to the second bit line; iii) isolating the third bit line such that its potential is effected only by its junctions with the second channel region and the third channel region; and iv) couple a high voltage to the pre-charge bit line. A current sensor circuit detects state of a charge stored in the charge storage layer by detecting current flow at the second bit line.
In a first embodiment of the third aspect of the present invention, the pre-charge bit line may be a fourth bit line that forms a junction with the third channel region and is separated from the third bit line only by the third channel region. Consistent with the first embodiment, the array may further comprise: i) a fourth channel region of the opposite conductivity semiconductor and positioned to the right of the fourth bit line and forming a junction with the fourth bit line; and ii) a second pre-charge bit line of the first conductivity semiconductor, the second pre-charge bit line being a fifth bit line that is to the right of the fourth channel region and forms a junction with the fourth channel region. The bit line control circuit may further provide for applying a high voltage to the second pre-charge bit line.
In a second embodiment of the third aspect of the present invention, the array may further comprise: i) a fourth bit line of the first conductivity semiconductor and positioned to the right of the third channel region and forms a junction with the third channel region; and ii) a fourth channel region of the opposite conductivity semiconductor and positioned to the right of the fourth bit line and forms a junction with the fourth bit line. The pre-charge bit line is a fifth bit line that is the right the forth bit line and separated from the fourth bit line only by the fourth channel region. And, the bit line control circuit may further provides for isolating the fourth bit line such that its potential is effected only by its junctions with the third channel region and the fourth channel region.
Further yet, the array may comprise: i) a fifth channel region of the opposite conductivity semiconductor and positioned to the right of the fifth bit line and forms a junction with the fifth bit line; and ii) a second pre-charge bit line of the first conductivity semiconductor and being a sixth bit line that is positioned to the right of the fifth channel region and forms a junction with the fifth channel region. The bit line control circuit may further provide for applying a high voltage to the second pre-charge bit line.
In a third embodiment of the fifth aspect of the present invention, a voltage control circuit may provide for: i) applying a positive voltage bias to the second bit line with respect to the first bit line; ii) applying a positive voltage bias to the word line with respect to the first bit line; iii) applying a neutral voltage bias to the pre-charge bit line with respect to the second bit line; and iv) isolating the third bit line such that its potential is effected only by its junctions with each of the second channel region and the third channel region.